Now or Never
by yoru657
Summary: Fem!Harry. After the death of her Godfather, and the truth of the Prophecy, Jaymie begins to realize just how much she needs to learn if she wants to make it out of the war alive. New school. Manip!Dumbles. First fanfic, critiques are welcome, be gentle?


"Ugghn" Jaymie groaned looking at the clock. -11:58-. Once again she had awoken just before her birthday, like every year since she was eleven. -11:59-_ One minute to go_ she thought, waiting as the clock ticked closer and closer to July 31.

_30 seconds…. 20…5…4…3…2…1_

_Happy sixteenth Jaymie, too bad there isn't anyone to share it with._ As the summer progressed the lack of contact with her friends and the magical world had slowly begun wearing at her patience.

_Freaking Dumbledore, I trusted him and he locks me in this god-forsaken house with NO contact and less help. I just lost my godfather and he leaves me here to rot._ Jaymie, knowing that this train of thought would just lead to depression and anger, pushed it away as she rolled over to sleep again._ I'll think about what to do in the morning, at this rate I will rush into something retarded…just like last time._

Jaymie had changed drastically in the short months after the loss of Sirius in the DoM. The formerly naïve and impulsive young Gryffindor had lost much of her faith in the world in general and Dumbledore in particular. Often questioning everything she had thought to be true in the preceding years. Slowly, Jaymie became aware of just how much Dumbledore controlled her, manipulated her, and looking back at the events at the DoM she knew just how unprepared she was to 'take on Voldemort' as everyone expected.

As the girl drifted off to sleep she did not notice the faint glow she was beginning to produce, or the slow, but steadily growing, influx of power weaving its way through her core. As she floated off into a dream of storms and lightning, she did not even notice the flashing clouds building just outside her window.

* * *

The next morning Jaymie woke to the charming sound of her 'dear' Aunt Petunia.

"Jaymie! Get up and make your cousin his breakfast!" the horse-like woman screeched shrilly.

Rather than replying Jaymie made her way downstairs, grumbling under her breath slightly. Reaching the kitchen the newly sixteen-year-old witch began frying up bacon and eggs in tremendous quantities. Knowing from experience just how much the lard-buckets she lived with could consume within one sitting. As she went through the surprisingly calming routine of breakfast, Jaymie contemplated the course she was going to take.

_I need time… and I need training. Neither of which I will get with the way things are going so far._

Trudging up the stairs after she had completed her task, Jaymie was surprised, and then excited, that there was an owl waiting in her room. Thinking that the ban on contacting her had been released, she allowed herself to believe that maybe it would be a decent birthday after all. Taking the envelope from the owl her heart sunk as she realized that it was not from her friends at all. After staring at the envelope sadly, she noticed the seal. It was a deep gold that shown in the morning light in her room, it showed the symbol for Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Curious as to why the goblins would need to contact her, Jaymie quickly opened the envelope, eyes widening as she read the contents.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We would like to inform you that since you are now of wizarding age you have inherited the rest of the Potter Estate, including your place as Lady Potter in the Wizengamut. We would recommend that you come to Gringotts as soon as possible to finalize the transfer the rest of your inheritance and check for any other Titles you might have become heir to. There is also the small matter of the Black family will. You were included and we need to conclude that process as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts_

"Bloody Hell," Jaymie whispered as she contemplated the information from the note. Slowly, as the shock wore off the anger came back. Nobody had ever said **anything** about her inheritance much less that Sirius had a will. Deciding quickly, Jaymie grabbed her wand, the Dursleys had left her things alone after threats from Moody and the Order, and went outside to signal the Knight Bus.

* * *

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Jaymie ducked her head into the hood of her muggle sweatshirt. She had always disliked wearing the robes, they were far too difficult too move in. Ghosting through the darkened pub she moved swiftly to the alley, tapping the bricks to access the magical center of London. As usual, wizards and witches were bustling around with their shopping, but now the Alley had an underlying tension to it. The whispering groups and cautious looks many were directing over their shoulders showed the true attitude of the public since Voldemort was announced returned.

Jaymie walked into the Wizarding bank and up to the counter. "Excuse me, I was uh-"

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Miss Potter" the little goblin interrupted, seeing through her tentative disguise immediately. Snapping, he called another goblin to escort her to the inner offices. "Griphook? Is that you?" Jaymie asked, recognizing the goblin from her first visit years before.

Griphook, meanwhile, was rather stunned that the young witch remembered who he was when most did not even deign to acknowledge a goblin's presence beyond ordering them around. His eyes held a small degree of respect as he answered "I did not expect you to remember, Miss Potter"

"Call me Jaymie, and of course I remember you, you took me to my vault the first time." She replied with a small grin as the goblin started at her easy familiarity.

"Well then, shall we proceed to the office so that I may relay the will and the last formalities of your inheritance?"

"Of course, Griphook, lead the way!"

* * *

"I am Ragnok" the new goblin said, " I am the chief executive of Gringotts"

"Fantastic, it is an honour to meet you, sir. Hopefully we can get all of this cleared up?"

"Of course, shall we begin with the wills of your parents and Lord Black." He said, handing me a small stack of papers. "The one on top is your father's."

"Thank you" she replied, grasping the papers with shaking hands.

_I, Lord James Potter, being of sound body and mind (no comments Padfoot) do leave this last will and testament. I leave 2000 galleons to Remus Lupin and another 2000 to Sirius Black as well as the little vacation cottage in France to the both of you. Should I die before my wife I leave all remaining Potter assets and holdings to her, including titles. If she has already passed on my daughter Jaymie shall receive everything and she will be the next Lady Potter._

_P.S. Jaymie, Love, I am so sorry I missed out on you. I love you and I'm watching you always._

_I, Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound body and mind do leave this last will and testament. First, Jaymie is to be placed in the care of her godfather. Under no circumstance is she to go to the Dursleys; if there is no other option she will be placed in a magical foster home until she comes of age. I leave all of my assets as well as those of the Evans family to my daughter._

_P.S. my relatives are horrid and any home would be better than that. Jaymie, your father and I love you and we miss you. Live your life without regrets and be happy._

"The Black will was written only a few weeks before his death, you were to be notified immediately but—"

"It is fine sir, I do not believe that it is your fault at all."

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being sound in body and mind(mostly) do leave this last will and testament. Pup, I want you to know that my death was NOT your fault. I knew I was going to be passing away soon, it's a gift of the family, and now I am with your parents. I have no regret other than not being able to spend more time with you. I am leaving you all of my possessions and the Black family holdings. You are now a Black by blood and magic and you have the title of Lady Black. I love you, be safe, I had better not see you here for a long time._

As she reached the end a single tear escaped her control.

* * *

After Jaymie had recuperated she asked Ragnok if there was anything else about the inheritance and coming of age that needed to be done.

"There is a small blood ritual to determine whether or not you are heir to any other titles and to summon the rings that correspond with your families. Just drip some blood into the bowl." Pointing at the ornate looking crystal bowl. Taking the offered knife she cut a small slice in her finger allowing the blood to drip until Ragnok signalled her to stop. The liquid then turned a deep gold colour before he took the bowl and upended it onto a blank sheet of parchment. The parchment greedily absorbed the liquid and writing bloomed onto it, inscribing a short list of names, five rings appearing beside it.

_Potter _

_Black_

_Adia_

_Marrik_

_Le Fay_

"Well that's unexpected." Jaymie said, somewhat surprised.

"Unexpected indeed" Ragnok replied, "We already new of the Potter and Black titles but the other three are new. The Adia and Marrik are mostly just monetary holdings, though both have ancestral homes. The surprising one is the Le Fay. That name has not had a Lady in over 400 years."

"By Le Fay does it by any chance mean as in Morgan Le Fay, as in King Arthur?" She asked, hoping that she was mistaken.

"Yes, yes it does. Miss Jaymie you are now one of the richest and most politically powerful humans in Britain. If you would put the rings on we can continue."

Somewhat reluctantly, Jaymie gathered the rings. The first was the Potter ring. It was a solid gold ring set with a blood ruby, the Potter arms of a wand and sword crossed beneath a rampant stag inset on the stone. She placed it on her right ring finger. It shrunk with a faint tingling to fit her slim fingers until it didn't look so bulky anymore. The Black ring went on her right pointer finger; it was made of a peculiar black metal with an obsidian stone. The crest was a flying thestral with the phrase _ascensus praetus universus*_ inscribed beneath. The Adia and Marrik both went on her left middle finger; they were both gold with emeralds. The Adia's mark was a tiny bird with flowers behind it and the Marrik had a fox with _lepor lepos immodicus**_ written across it. These two were smaller and so fit quite comfortably on one finger. The last ring, the Le Fay ring, was white, made of an unknown metal, and gleamed slightly, even in the low lighting of the under ground room. It had fantastically carved wings made of pure diamond instead of a normally cut stone and set between them was sparkling black opal. When she put the ring onto her left ring finger, a surge of warmth travelled from it and the opal began burning with an inner fire.

"That was unexpected," Jaymie repeated once more. Shaking her head slightly to clear the fuzzy warmth the ring had imparted. "Right then, shall we go visit my vaults?" she said, smiling brightly at the two goblins.

* * *

"Oh, before we go, I wanted to make sure that every thing was going to be confidential." she said, rising from her seat. "I want _no one_ to hear of this, not the press, not Fudge, and definitely not Dumbles."

"Of course, Miss Jaymie, the rings can also be hidden from view if you want. Just tap them with your wand and no one else will be able to see them."

"Perfect" Jaymie replied happily, before leaving with Griphook.

As the door closed Ragnok thought to himself_. Crazy, that one is, but she will be interesting in the future._

_

* * *

_

_*Rise above all_

_**Wit beyond Measure_


End file.
